A Race For True Love
by BronyWho13
Summary: Rainbow gets her dream and joins the wonderbolts. But is that all she will get along the way?
1. Chapter 1: Gala Day

Chapter One: Gala Day

**hi guys! So, this is my first fic and well, let's just see how it turns out! As you can tell, I'm a huge fan of RainbowXSoarin ships and I would love for you to see the creativity behind these fics. So ENJOY!**

Rainbow Dash was not excited. So what if Twilight was a princess now? That doesn't mean she should be dragged off to the oh-so-boring, good-for-nothing, wonderbolts-ignore-me grand galloping gala. Long story short she was bored.

"I still don't see why we had to come" Rainbow said, " I hate the gala." Applejack puts a sympathetic hoof around Rainbow. "We all do sugarcube. It's just Twilights a princess now and it's her responsibility to be there. How would you feel if you were stuck there alone?" Rainbow shrugs. "I guess I would kinda hate that." she says.

"I know" Fluttershy says. "That's why Twi invited us all."

Soon the five friends reach Canterlot. "We're HERE!" Pinkie Pie shrieks. "Oh I just hope we don't see Blueblood" Rarity frets. "Look guys" Pinkie points. "Twilight's here!" The six ponies gather in for a group hug. It had been almost six weeks since they last saw each other.

"Its so nice to see all of you" Twilight exclaims. "I missed you so much!" "We did to Twilight" Fluttershy says. "Ok we're all here so let's blow this popsicle stand" Rainbow says as she starts to fly away. "Not so fast" Twilight says, pulling her friend down. "The wonderbolts have something to discuss with you."

Rainbow spun around and saw Spitfire, captain of the wonderbolts, approaching her. "Hey Rainbow Dash" the yellow Pegasus says. "So glad you could make it. Your a strong flier. Want to be a Wonderbolt?"

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" Rainbow stutters. "Hell yeah!" She clears her throat. "I mean, sure, I guess I will."

"Great" says Spitfire, obviously relieved that Rainbow joined. "Now let's introduce you to the rest of the team.

As they walk past Rainbow tries to smile cooly and not let her pride jump out of her face. She saw Misty Fly and Fleetfoot cheering for her, which made her want to burst. And then there was Soarin. The way his white cote seemed to sparkle. The way his navy blue hair seemed to flow with the wind. The way his teeth shined as he gave her a supportive grin. That's when she realized the truth.

She had a crush.

**So, chapter one! What did you think? Please review! Next chapter we see how strong Rainbow's crush really is. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderbolts Training

Chapter 2: Training

**In this chapter we will find out how Rainbow's love for Soarin will affect her being a Wonderbolt. I am trying to update once a week, so enjoy!**

Rainbow stares at the large arena staring before her. Wow. It was huge! She had never seen anything like it! This was, there is no other word for it, impressive.

"Come on Rainbow Dash" Spitfire says. "Get in there and strut your stuff."

"Hold on" Rainbow answers. "Gimme a chance to see this."

"Rainbow Dash" Fleetfoot says. "We need to see if you are true wonderbolt material!"

Rainbow looks around worriedly. "What have I gotten myself in to?" she mutters under her breath. The wonderbolts were gonna judge her! She didn't know if this was a team she wanted to be a part of. "Coming!" She calls to the wonderbolts as she flies in.

Rainbow flies around thinking about what to do. Of course she wanted to be a part of this team! She was a true wonderbolt.

Soon, she got an idea. She was so going to wow the wonderbolts.

"Hey Spitfire" Rainbow says. "I'm gonna do a sonic rainboom if that's ok?"

Spitfire grins at her. "Show us what you got."

Rainbow starts flying really really fast, every second getting faster. She was beginning to enjoy herself. She was approaching a corner. She knew the turn would be sharp and she decided to use this to wow the wonderbolts with her exceptional flying skills.

That was when Soarin gave her an encouraging grin. He was gorgeous. Suddenly his grin fades and his eyes fill with concern.

"Rainbow!" he calls.

He knows my name! Rainbow thinks. Yes! He knows my name!

"Rainbow, look out! You're going to crash!" Calls Soarin.

As he calls, the blue Pegasus slams into the wall. Embarassed, Rainbow Dash flees the building and runs into a meadow of daisies, her place to be alone.

Soon, she hears the sound of wingbeats, and she turns around to see an all to famillar Pegasus.

"Rainbow, are you alright? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

**Dun Dun dun! Who did she find? Please review and tell me your guesses.**


End file.
